MarvelDC Comics United
by Warlic Elfire
Summary: What would happen if the Avengers and the Justice League existed side-by-side? If Superman had battled the Hulk and Bruce Wayne was friends with Tony Stark? Well, in this reality, that's exactly what happens. Watch as the superheroes you know and love face off and team up for the first time without having to travel across dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel/DC Comics United Chapter 1

This chapter is a sort of testing chapter. If people like this chapter, I will continue this story and return to my other stories. If people don't, it might take a lot longer before I return to fanfiction.

This story takes place in a universe where the Iron Man Trilogy, Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor, The Incredible Hulk, The Man of Steel, and the Avengers are all canon, with my own versions of other Marvel and DC characters included. My Batman and Alfred are both based on their versions on the TV show The Batman, with Batman having a look more akin to the Dark Knight Trilogy. Lastly, i own none of these characters as they are the property of DC and Marvel respectively.

Gotham City (Iron Man)

"Come on!" The man in the suit said, looking up at the sky. "Hurry up! We don't have much time!" Below him, his men loaded up vans with several tons of Vertigo, a new drug. He didn't have much taste for such things, but money was money. As he ran his rough hand through his graying hair, he wished he had ignored the paycheck and just went to bed early, because hanging in the sky was a searchlight with the silhouette of a bat, what the cops were beginning to call the Batsignal.

"Ready!" came the call from one of the men as they piled into the vans. The suited man got in and motioned for them to leave, but they didn't move. He was about to yell at his driver when he realised that he heard the sound of metal scraping against asphalt. Getting out, he saw that the tires of each and every van were slashed open. They weren't going anywhere. Just then he heard a sound behind him, like rustling fabric.  
"He's here," the man whispered.  
The men got out of the vans and ran off, hoping to escape. The man in the suit knew better. None of them stood a chance. One by one they vanished, their screams of terror cut short, until only half a dozen of his men surrounded him. They wouldn't be enough.  
They all stood staring out at the darkness, waiting for the next strike, each second dragging itself out infinitely. Then there was a metallic tink, and when he looked in the direction of the noise, he saw what looked like a stylized bat sticking out of one of the vans. Then came the blinking light, beep, beep, beep. "Oh crap," he mouthed.  
A fiery explosion engulfed the van, sending them all flying away. It was then that he descended upon them, dark wings blocking out the lights. His dazed men attempted to attack, but the cowled assailant took care of them as easily as if they were children. Finally, he stood above the man in the suit, his hiden eyes seeming to stare into his soul. "So this is the Batman," the man in the suit gasped. "You win."

'Did that guy really just give up?' Bruce thought. 'Well that's certainly a first. I guess my reputation has begun to precede me.' Now that the excitement was over, he set down to the work off gathering them together and tying them up so the police could find them. With all the Vertigo in those vans, these men would be going away for quite a while. Fifteen minutes later, when everyone was bound and an "anonymous tip" sent to the police station, he heard the sound of boots behind him.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself," he said, not turning around. "Your eyes have been on the rooftop over there for the past seventeen minutes."  
"It's not easy to reach you," the man replied. "I would prefer if we didn't have to wait for that signal of yours to find you."

"Not going to happen, Director Fury," Bruce said, turning around. "I don't share my secrets with just anyone, and I am definitely not handing them over to you."  
"I didn't come here to ask for your secret identity, Batman," Fury, responded. "I came here to invite you into the Avengers."  
"I know all about your Avengers Initiative, Fury. I hacked into SHIELD's systems months ago, back when you first started showing interest in me. And I'm not interested in joining your little club."  
"Any particular reason for this refusal?" Fury asked, seeming to ignore the comment about the hacking.  
"I have no interest in working for any organization, much less SHIELD," he replied, taking out his grappling gun. "And I work alone." With that, he shot the grappling gun and swung away.

Several hours of dodging SHIELD agents and surveillance equipment later, Bruce arrived back at the Batcave certain he hadn't been followed. "Alfred!" he called. "You will never guess who just gave the Batman a visit."  
"And who might that be, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he came down with a cake in his aged hands. Alfred was getting old, the majority of the hair on his head gone and the rest grey, but he still spoke with strength in his voice.

"What's the cake for, Alfred? My birthday isn't for another several months."

"It has been three years to the day since you first took up the mantle of the Batman," he replied, putting the cake in front of Bruce. "Happy anniversary. Now, you mentioned a visitor?"  
"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD," Bruce responded.  
"Director Fury?" Alfred gasped. "What on earth would he want with the Batman?"  
"He wanted me to join that "Avengers" team of his."

"And?" Alfred asked.

"And what?" Bruce replied, seeming almost confused. "I said no obviously."  
"It might be nice to have some backup every once and awhile, Master Bruce. It would certainly make your loyal butler feel better to know you had someone watching your back."  
"That's not what the Avengers Initiative is, Alfred," Bruce told him. "Its not about helping each other. The Avengers Initiative is SHIELD's and Fury's way of controlling what's happening to the world. They want to make me, and any others they try to recruit, into their loyal little helpers. And I will not be a part of that." "Alright Master Bruce," Alfred sighed, walking to the elevator leading back up to the mansion.

The next day, Bruce was having breakfast in bed and flipping through the channels when he spotted a familiar face. "The truth is," came the voice from the television, "I am Iron Man."  
"Alfred!" Bruce called. "Scramble the jet. It's time I visited an old friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel/DC Comics United Chapter 2

I have gotten a lot of positive reviews on the first chapter, so I decided to continue the story. Remember, I will not be rehashing the movies, so it would be best if you were to watch them before reading this story. Also, once again I do not own these characters, as they are owned by Marvel and DC Comics respectively.

Los Angelos (After Iron Man)

Tony Stark woke up with an incredibly annoying ringing in his ears. "How much did I drink last night?" He wondered.  
"For once, sir, you did not consume any alcohol," Jarvis said in his slightly mechanical voice. "The ringing was the doorbell, not your head."

"Tell them to go away!" Tony grumbled, pulling the covers over himself. "I'm very busy at the moment." "Sir, he says that it's urgent."  
"Then tell him that when I am done I will get to it urgently." Tony responded.  
"The man claims to be an old friend of yours," Jarvis replied.

"And who, may I ask, would that be?" Tony asked.  
"Bruce Wayne."  
"Bruce?" Tony asked. "Well why didn't you say so? Let him in!"  
"Tony!" Bruce called as he walked in. He was a tall man, six four to Tony's five nine. His hair was the same color as Tony's, but he was clean shaven, and his hair had that naturally good-looking messy look. Finally, while he was known for his parties like Tony, years of extreme sports had given him a much more impressive figure.  
"Bruce!" Tony responded with equal warmth, embracing him. "It's been too long since we last saw each other. The last time was that conference in Vienna, right?"  
"I'm surprised you remember anything about Vienna," Bruce laughed. "You were so drunk I practically had to carry you to your room."  
"To good times," Tony said, filling two glasses with champagne and handing one to Bruce.  
"To good times," Bruce agreed, lifting his glass.  
"So what brings you to this side of the nation?" Tony asked after downing his champagne.  
"I saw the news," answered Bruce, pointing at the television. "I must admit, I had my suspicions when I heard about the incident, but I never thought you would tell the whole world, at least not before you told me."  
"I'm sorry Bruce, I've just been so busy with being Iron Man that I haven't had much time to think about old friends."

"Alright then," Bruce said chuckling. "I'll forgive you on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"You let me see the suit."  
At this, Tony grinned. "Come on then," he said. "I never have been able to keep myself from showing off."

"So?" asked Tony as they entered the room, with his three completed armors in display cases, and what looked like parts of a fourth armor strewn around the room. "What do you think?"  
"It's certainly impressive," Bruce answered, picking up and examining an almost completed helmet. "You made these all yourself?"

"Yes," Tony answered without hesitation. "Well, J.A.R.V.I.S. helped some, but- Hey!" This last part wa directed at a robot that was little more than an arm on wheels, which had just spilled a cup of coffee on one of the room's many computers. "What did I tell you, Dummy?" Tony asked the robot. "Don't touch anything. You are a useless disgrace."

"Wow Tony," Bruce said laughing as Dummy's arm lowered, almost like it was bowing its head in shame. "I had no idea you were so harsh to your robots."  
"He deserved it," Tony responded, toying with some parts. "Now why did you really come here?"  
"I want to know what you are going to do now," Bruce responded seriously. "Are you going to sell this to the military, are you going to try to be some sort of superhero like the Batman, or are you going to treat this armor like a toy?"

"No, yes, no, and yes," Tony answered.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Bruce asked. "I only pointed out three options."  
Tony sighed. "No, I'm not selling this to the military. I'm done making money off of killing. Yes, I am planning on helping others with my armor, sort of like a superhero, but I am nothing like Gotham's Batman. And of course I'm goin to treat it like a toy."  
"Really?" Bruce asked, eyebrow raised. "Wow. And what do you mean , you are nothing like the Batman?" "Batman operates through fear," Tony replied. "He frightens not only the criminals he hunts, both also the people he is supposed to protect. No one is even sure he is real, because he never shows himself. He hides in the shadows behind a mask. I'm not like that. I plan on showing the people that someone is there to keep them safe. Someone they can see."  
"That's... an interesting viewpoint, Tony," Bruce said hesitantly. Just then, a ringing noise came from Bruce's jacket. He took out and glanced at what looked like a cellphone of somekind, an his face turned hard. "I'm sorry Tony," He said, backing away. "But there is an emergency back in Gotham that I have to see to. I hope we see each other again somwtime soon, and I can't wait to see your heroics myself." With that, he left the building and drove off.

"Odd," Tony said to himself. "J.A.R.V.I.S., ready the Mark III. I want to see this Batman of Bruce's for myself."

Coming up next: Iron Man vs Batman!


	3. Chapter 2 epilogue

Marvel/ DC Comics United Chapter 2.5

In preparation for Iron Man vs Batman, I give you Chapter 2.5, as we introduce a new enemy (or a very old one). But who is it? Let the speculation commence!

As Bruce drove off, he took out his Batwave transponder, which had alerted him to trouble in Gotham. "Alfred," he said, contacting the Batcave, "what's happening?"  
"It might be best if you saw for yourself, sir," Alfred answered.  
The car's dashboard opened up, revealing a television screen showing Gotham TV News's own Vicky Vale, a lovely redhead who had her eyes set on discovering the true identity of the Batman. "This is Vicky Vale, for Gotham TV News. Last night, three of Gotham P.D.'s finest went missing. No bodies have been found, and no ransoms have been declared, so the purpose of the kidnappings are unknown. The only witness to the crimes had this to say."

The screen shifted to show a ragged-looking old man with a camera stuck in his face. "I saw what did it," he said. "It was a bat! I saw the giant shadow of a bat!"  
"So with this, as well as the little evidence the police have been able to find, Gotham P.D. has determined that the people were taken by none other than, the Batman."

Bruce shut off the TV and stepped on the gas. He needed to get back to Gotham immediately. Someone was framing him, and he needed to find out who.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

Marvel/DC Comics United

Chapter 3  
Part 1

Now that we have introduced the characters and everything has been set up, I proudly give you Iron Man vs Batman, Part 1! Tony gets ready to take down the Batman while Bruce investigates who really kidnapped the police officers, leading up to their big showdown in Part 2!  
Once again, these characters are owned by Marvel and DC Comics, not me.

P.S. In this story, Gotham and Metropolis are twin cities on opposite sides of the Delaware Bay, with Gotham City in Cape May Point, New Jersey and Metropolis in Lewes, Delaware, as it is in the Atlas of the DC Universe.

Stark was just crossing the border into New Jersey when he got a message from J.A.R.V.I.S. "Sir, this was on the main television station in Gotham at the time of your talk with Mr. Wayne. I believe you should see it,"  
"Put it up J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony responded.

One of the suit's inner screens turned on, showing an image of a beautiful redhead. "Is she single?" Tony asked.  
"Sir..." said J.A.R.V.I.S., sounding almost like he was about to berate him.  
"All right, all right," Tony said in surrender. "Play the footage."

"So with this, as well as the little evidence the police have been able to find," said the reporter, "Gotham P.D. has determined that the people were taken by none other than the Batman."  
"Looks like this Batman isn't as much of a "hero" as Bruce thought. I think its time I taught this bat a lesson."

Gotham City

Back in the Batcave, Bruce Wayne contemplated who could have framed him for the kidnappings of the three police officers. The Batman had taken down a lot of criminals in his three years, and even a few criminals that one might call super, but only a very small number would have the motivation, resources, and skills to do this, and only one of those had a thing for bats. Doctor Kirk Langstrum was a brilliant scientist working on sonar, who had claimed he was on the verge of curing deafness. In truth, he had become obsessed with the Batman, and had developed a formula that would transform him into a monstrous bat-like creature that he named Man-Bat. The serum was only temporary though, and the Batman had been able to take him down before he got a second dose.

But Langstrum was safely in his cell at Arkham, and had been all night. According to Doctor Jonathan Crane, the current head psychiatrist at the Asylum, there was no way Langstrum could have been at fault. The only remaining suspect was the Batman. Bruce highly doubted this story. He had heard rumors about what Crane was doing with his patients, but he hadn't given them much thought. It seemed that the Batman might have to investigate both doctors tonight.

Arkham Asylum

Jonathan Crane was fairly young for his position, not quite in his thirties, but he was truly brilliant, and with Arkham's growing reputation there were fewer and fewer psychiatrists willing to work there. The night after the disappearances, he was up late in his office, poring over paperwork. He stopped, hearing a rustling in the shadowed rafters above him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Batman," he said to the shadows. "I assume that you are here to verify my story? To make sure that our friend Langstrum really was in his cell last night? Please, look at our security tapes, talk to Langstrum yourself. While it's a shame that the police believe you were responsible, I can assure you that not only Langstrum, but all the others that you have brought here are all accounted for. Joker, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, and even Bane are all safely in their cells. I'm glad to help. Now, will you come out of the shadows so I can see you for myself?" He stopped, waiting for Batman to show himself. "Batman?"

The truth was that Batman was already gone, on his way to Langstrum's cell. He knew that the security tapes weren't going to show him anything, and he already knew the others weren't to blame. He could investigate Crane's possibly criminal activities, but unfortunately he didn't have time. He needed to focus on stopping his copycat, and for that he needed to speak with Langstrum.

"How'd you do it Langstrum?" Batman asked threateningly as he stood outside Langstrum's cell. "How'd you escape and take those officers without anyone here noticing?"  
Langstrum laughed a long, raspy laugh. "How'd I do it, you ask?" he said, standing up. "I didn't. You can even ask the good doctor. I was here all night. Though I can't say I'm unhappy to see the police after you for a change. With you out of the way, there will be no one who can stop the rise of Man-Bat!" Langstrum dropped to the ground, gripping his sides and rolling around in laughter. He wasn't going to get anything more from him.

Just then, his Batwave transponder bleeped, so he left the building and drove off in the Batmobile. Once he was away he took the transponder out of his utility belt and glanced at it. He touched a button on the screen, and a news report opened up.

"Two more police officers have vanished," said the image of Vicky Vale, "but there are no more leads as to where they are being kept or as to the identity of the Batman, who the police are now certain is the culprit, with Doctor Kirk Langstrum, aka Man-Bat, still locked safely in his cell. No one knows why the Batman has turned from stopping crime to committing it, but hopefully more will be discovered soon. I'm Vicky Vale for Gotham TV News, wishing you a safe night."

Two more officers stolen. It couldn't have been Langstrum, Bruce had just talked to him while this crime would have been happening. So who could this new criminal be, and why was he framing the Batman? Bruce needed to investigate. When the Batmobile reached the crime scene, he leaped out and started walking around. The police had already scoured the area, but there must have been something they missed, some clue to who could really be behind this.

Just then, he heard a noise and looked up to see the red and gold armor of Iron Man flying right on top of him. Iron Man pointed one of his hands at Bruce palm first, the repulser in his hand beginning to glow brighter. "Alright then," Tony said. "Time for round two."


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

Marvel/DC Comics United Chapter 3  
Part 2

Now, in Part 2 of Iron Man vs Batman, we meet the mysterious Batman imposter and see Iron Man and Batman finally go head-to-head. For those who said the previous chapter was not a verses chapter, you are right. It was bringing them together for the fight. I am sorry if I misled you. Now, for Iron Man vs Batman!

Iron Man pointed one of his hands at Bruce palm first, the repulser in his hand beginning to glow brighter. "Alright then," Tony said. "Time for round two."

"Sir," JARVIS said through Tony's armor, "you are now approaching Gotham City. Caution is advised." "And why is that?" Tony asked. "What's a guy in a bat costume going to do against my armor?"  
"It's not just the Batman sir. According to public records, Gotham City seems to have become a haven for super powered criminals."

"Superpowered criminals?" Tony exclaimed. "Why didn't I know about this?"  
"Gotham City is home to the infamous Arkham Asylum. According to government records, the reports of giant bats and men who can throw automobiles are caused by stress, and the government has tried to keep the happenings in Gotham under raps."  
"Well," Tony said, "the government never was very intelligent."  
"Indeed sir."  
"Come on then J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony said. "Lets go find us a freak."

"Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. said a few minutes later, "There has been another kidnapping, merely minutes ago according to the witness who called 911. If you hurry you may arrive in time to-"  
"I've got this," Tony said, cutting him off. "I am, after all, Iron Man."

When Tony arrived on the scene, there was no sign of the Batman, but he wasn't convinced. This vigilante was supposed to be a master of stealth, so it wasn't too far of a stretch for him to be hiding in the shadows. He probably even had something to keep himself hidden from Tony's sensors, though that wasn't going to stop him from using them. Tony was almost finished scanning the area when he heard a noise behind him and turned around to see a strange-looking bladed object sticking out of a nearby wall. "What the-" he said, before realising that the device was blinking rapidly. "Oh crap."

The explosion blasted apart the brick wall and sent Tony crashing into the next building. As he pulled himself up, Tony saw a shadowed form staring at him. "Fine then," he said, powering up his weapons systems. "Lets do this."  
Firing his repulsers, he launched himself at his assailant, planning to ram into him and bore him into the ground. Unfortunately, that's not how it happened. His opponent dodged out of the way, grabbed Tony's armor, and used his own momentum to slam him into another wall. Turning around, Tony fired two repulser blasts, which his enemy dodged, then followed up with a left hook that the figure ducked under and rolled away. As he stood up, Tony saw a glimpse of what looked almost looked like... well, it looked a little more like a double-u than a bat. "What?" Tony mumbled right as the explosive pellets hit. His opponent had used his momentary distraction well, and by the time the Tony got back up, his assailant was long gone. "You are so dead," he said, flying off to find and exterminate this bat once an for all.

"Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. said as Tony flew, "there was another kidnapping at the other side of town before the one you interrupted. Batman has been spotted at the sight."  
"Returning to the scene o the crime?" Tony wondered. "That's not very smart."  
Flying over the alley, he saw the Batman standing next to a sleek-looking black car, stooping down to look at something on the ground. Tony flew down, and when Batman looked up, he pointed one of his hands at the bat palm first, the repulser in his hand beginning to glow brighter. "Alright then," Tony said. "Time for round two."

Iron Man blasted at Bruce with one of his repulsers, with Bruce barely dodging it in time. "Round two?" he thought to himself. "We never had a round one!" Bruce dodged another repulser blast, then sent a batarang at Tony's face. It bounced harmlessly off of his helmet, but it did it's job. With Tony distracted, Bruce was able to get close enough to kick Tony across the chest, then follow up with some freezing pellets. Tony's chest plate frosted over and spread, until his entire armor was covered in ice. "Now," Bruce said, standing back. "Why is Tony attacking me?"

Before he could find an answer, the arc reactor in Tony's chest began to glow, and Bruce dodged just as a massive beam of energy blasted out of the reactor, shattering the ice and creating a smoking hole where Bruce had been standing. "That's it," Tony said, raising one of his arms. "This fight is over." A compartment in his wrist opened up, revealing several miniature missiles, which then launched towards Bruce. Bruce leaped backward, throwing a handful of explosive pellets at the missiles. The resulting explosion sent both combatants flying into the nearby structures.

Standing up, Batman threw his cape back, showing the bat symbol on his chest. Looking at it, Tony realised that it looked nothing like a double-u. Nothing at all. So that meant...

"Hello friends," came a voice from a nearby roof. Looking up, both Tony and Batman saw a figure dressed much like the Batman, but with a slightly more maroon color scheme, and a stylized double-u on his chest instead of a bat. "I had hoped you would eliminate each other, but apparently you are too evenly matched. How about we let the Wrath even the score?"  
Revealing devices on his hands, the Wrath launched a slew of what Tony assumed were his "wratharangs" at them. Both Tony and the Batman were able to doge the rapid-firing blades, but when they stopped coming, Tony looked at them and saw that all of them were beginig to blink faster and faster. "Well then," Tony said right as every single wratharang exploded.

Coming up next: The Wrath, who is he, and what is his plan for Gotham?


	6. Chapter 4

Marvel/DC Comics United Chapter 4

I am sorry for the delayed entry, but school sort of got in the way. But do not worry, the story is continuing. Please comment on what you think so far. Also, I am thinking of adding the CW's Arrow into this universe. I already have an idea for a story, and if I was to add him his would be the story I would tell next. What do you guys think of this idea? Please comment.

Last chapter we had Tony and Bruce finally facing, as well as discovering the copycat criminal to be a man calling himself the Wrath. But who is the Wrath, and what does he want? Can the combined force of Iron Man and Batman defeat him?

Gotham City  
"Well then," Tony said right as every single wratharang exploded.

Tony woke up with a massive headache, his armor's internal screens filled with static. "J.A.R.V.I.S.," he called, "you there?" "Yes sir," came the familiarly patronizing voice. "I am still operational."  
"How long was I out?"  
"Seven minutes and thirty-nine point four seconds."

"So, how are we," Tony asked. "Do a systems check. Power levels, life support, the whole shebang. And do it snappy."  
"Of course sir..." J.A.R.V.I.S. responded, pausing.  
"Well?"  
"Power levels are at thirty-two percent. Repulsers are at eighty-six percent, weapons systems are offline, and armor damage is at fifty-eight percent."

"Can this thing make it back to Malibu?" Tony questioned.  
"Yes sir, but I strongly recommend..."  
"Lets get it going then. How are we on the Mark IV?"  
"The Mark IV will be complete in two hours and twenty-seven minutes sir."  
"Then lets see how fast we can get home and back." Tony said, bringing the suit back online. "I've got unfinished business here."

Bruce woke up feeling like he had gone a round with Bane. Looking at himself, he saw that he looked it too. His suit was torn up, revealing strips of burnt flesh in some places. This new batsuit, unlike the original, was armored, but the armor was intended to stop bullets, knives, and shrapnel, not explosives of that magnitude. If he hadn't jumped out of the way when he had...  
It was then he realised something was missing. About a dozen feet away was a man-shaped crater, but there was no sign of the man. He looked up just in time to see something small and reflective vanish from sight far about him.

"Tony..." Bruce grumbled, forcing himself up. He pressed a button on his utility belt, calling the Batmobile just in time for him to collapse into it.

Alfred came down to greet Bruce with dinner when he heard the sound of the Batmobile entering the Batcave. But when the cockpit opened, he was confronted not by Bruce's usual brooding visage, but by his master torn and bloody.  
"Oh dear!" Alfred exclaimed, dropping his platter. He immediately went to Bruce, dragging him out of the vehicle and up to the Batcave's medical area.

"It's alright Master Bruce," He said as he laid him on the table. "I've got you sir."

Alfred came down to check on Bruce, only to find him up, about, and on the Batcomputer. "Master Bruce!" he exclaimed. "You should be resting!"  
"I can't afford to rest, Alfred," Bruce told him. "This Wrath character has turned the city against the Batman and captured, possibly killed, several police officers. I can't let him continue."

"And what are you doing that would aide you in this endeavor more than getting your strength up would?" Alfred asked sceptically. "Research," Bruce answered. "I've been looking through the databases of every major organization in the world from Interpol to S.H.I.E.L.D. to find out more about our mysterious copycat."  
"And?"

"Apparently he has quite the reputation," Bruce said. "He's traveled across the world, killing figures of authority wherever he went. He appears to have a personal vendetta against the law." Bruce grew thoughtful for a minute. "But it seems out of character for him to be targeting simple police officers."  
"And why is that, sir?" Alfred asked. "Would not the police be a perfect target for someone who hates the law?"

"They would, except they are too low profile. This man takes out presidents, generals. A few of Gotham P.D.'s finest would be pretty low on 'The Wrath's' hit list. There has to be something more..."  
"I think we both know who the real target was, Master Bruce," Alfred told him.  
Alfred was right. It was obvious who the Wrath was after. It was him. The Batman, though considered a lawless vigilante, worked to protect the law and punish those who broke it. He was the perfect target for the Wrath. But while he had tarnished the Batman's reputation, the Wrath had failed to kill him. When he learned this, he would certainly try again. Bruce just had to make sure their next meeting was on his terms...

The Batwave alert suddenly sounded, knocking Bruce from his thoughts. His eyes went wide as he saw the messages appearing on the screen. "No..."

Arkham Asylum

One by one, the electronic doors of the Asylum popped open. Out walked murderers, maniacs, and the worst criminals Gotham had ever known. They all came: Langstrum; thin as a reed, Penguin; the diminutive, bird-obsessed Englishman, Joker; the crazy crime clown, and Mister Freeze, exiting a specially heated cell. "It feels ICE to be back," he said as he once again froze over. And last, Bane strolled out of his top-security cell, grabbing his Venom pack along the way. The inter com suddenly picked up, grabbing their attention.

"Hello friends," came the voice of the maniacal Jonathan Crane. While the rest of the world knew him as Arkham's lead psychologist, the less fortunate inmates knew him from his experiments with fear. "I am glad to see you all up and about," he said. "You are all free to leave. There is of course, a catch. If you want to stay out of here, you are going to have to kill the Batman."

"And so ends the Batman," stated Crane's shadowy visitor.  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Crane responded. "I have studied the Batman extensively. He has faced insurmountable odds in the past, and has always overcomed them."  
"Then why are you helping me, if you are so sure the Batman will triumph?" the Wrath said, stepping out of the shadows. "Because," Scarecrow said, slipping on his mask. "I want to study the effect of my fear gas on the Batman."

Up Next: Batman and Iron Man take on the inmates of Akham Asylum!


	7. Chapter 5

Marvel/DC Comics United Chapter 5

This chapter is the second-to-last in this, our first story arc. Not only that, but it is our longest chapter yet! That makes sense, seeing what our heroes are up against. I hope you all love this action-packed chapter and look forward to the next. I know I do. Also, the show will not be ending with this story arc. After all, the show must go on! The next story arc will feature the CW's verson of the Green Arrow or "the Hood" and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. PLEASE COMMENT! I need as much feedback as possible to make this story as great as possible.

The Batwave alert suddenly sounded, knocking Bruce from his thoughts. His eyes went wide as he saw the messages appearing on the screen. "No..."

Gotham was in chaos. It had been less than an hour since Arkham was broken open, and already across the city buildings were set aflame, gunfights erupted in the streets, and Police Commissioner Gordon had no idea what to do. He had been in some tight spots before, but this was entirely different. Everyone the Batman had ever helped them put away was out.  
One SWAT team had reportedly been attacked by exploding penguins at the Gotham Zoo, while another had a car tossed at them by Bane at Gotham Bank. One beat cop even claimed to have been attacked by a giant bat. The docks were completely frozen over, Ace Chemicals was pumping out Joker Gas, and one couldn't turn a corner without finding some maniac out for blood. He had done everything he could, but it wasn't enough. Even worse, there was no sign of the Batman.

He heard a slight rustling sound, and looked to find his window open, a cowled figure standing in the shadows next to it. "Its you!" Gordon exclaimed.  
"Get your men away from the hotspots," Batman said. "The Docks, Ace Chemicals, Gotham Zoo, and Gotham Bank. Have your men clear the streets, stop the rioting. I'll handle the others."

"All of them?" Gordon asked. "I know you've taken these guys on before, but are you sure you can take on ALL of them?"  
"I have too."  
Batman turned to leave, but Gordon reached out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "I didn't really believe you took my men. None of us did. But we had to follow every lead."  
Batman paused, then shook off the Commissioner's hand. "Just get your men out of there."

When Tony flew back into sight of Gotham, it was a very different place. Before, it had struck him as dull and gloomy, but now it was positively apocalyptic. The city was burning, and looking down he saw men in prison jumpsuits and straightjackets fighting with ordinary civilians, police officers, gangsters, and mobsters in suits. It was complete chaos.  
"What happened here?" Tony wondered. "J.A.R.V.I.S., do you have anything to tell me?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.  
"News reports, police scanners, the internet J.A.R.V.I.S.!" Tony exclaimed, exasperated. "Tell me what happened while we were gone. Why is Gotham a smoking ruin?"  
JARVIS paused before responding. "57 minutes ago, local police received an alarm from the Arkham Institute for the Criminally Insane, called Arkham Asylum by the locals. According to following radio transmissions, the inmates of the Asylum escaped." "How many?" Tony asked.  
"All of them."

Well then," Tony sighed. "Now not only do I need to give the guy an apology, but now I need to save his butt as well. That's just great. J.A.R.V.I.S., find out where it's the worst. That's where he'll be."

Ace Chemicals. The birthplace of the Joker. A monument to the Batman's greatest failure. Here, a young man, blackmailed into wearing the outfit of the leader of the Red Hood Gang, fell into a vat of toxic chemicals and immerged a homicidal maniac. And it was here that he would have to take on that madman once more. The first time the Clown Prince of Crime had shown his new face to Gotham, he had nearly covered the city in his insidious Joker Gas, a chemical compound that paralyses a permanent smile onto the faces of its victims. It appeared that he meant to finish the job. The plant had been closed for over a year, but it appeared to still be operational, as Joker Gas spewed out of it's chimneys onto the streets of Gotham. If it weren't for the air purifier in his new mask, he would already be curled up on the ground, smiling a Joker grin.

He stepped forward, only to be stopped by a metal man dropping out of the sky in front of him. "Hey there," Tony said. "Miss me?"

"Out of the way," Bruce said, pushing past him. He didn't have time for childish games.  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," Tony said, following. "I thought you were someone else. That Wrath guy and you have very similar fashion sense. We good?"  
"Just get out of my city," Bruce said angrily. "I can handle things here. Why don't you go smile for the cameras somewhere."  
"I understand that you are angry, but I'm trying to help you!" Tony growled, getting a little angry himself. "I happen to be pretty handy with this suit."  
The were now in the building, shadows pooling everywhere, the only noises the rumble of the furnaces and the clanking of Tony's suit. Bruce was, of course, completely silent. Bruce took out his grappling hook and launched himself into the shadows of the rafters, leaving Tony gaping behind.  
"Seriously?" Tony asked, lifting off. "Very mature." Tony looked around for a while, but Bruce was not only well hidden, but he also had heat-masking technology in his suit, and all Tony saw was cold darkness, even with his infrared sensors. "Where'd you go?" "Hello Batsy!" came the maniacally mocking voice of the Crime Crown. "You've hurt me, Batsy!" he said, actually sounding somewhat offended. "I thought we had something special! And then I find out that you've been cheating on me with every two-bit criminal and tin man that crosses through Gotham!"

Tony looked around, searching for the source of the voice. There was something WRONG about that voice. It wasn't the voice of a man. It was the voice of a maniac.  
"Got ya!" Tony turned to see what looked like a clown hanging from the rafters, a punching glove in his hand. Suddenly, the punching glove shot forward, sending him flying across the room before being able to right himself. The clown laughed maniacally, leaping across the rafters towards him. Whatever the heck this guy was, the Joker was definitely the right name for him, though at the moment Tony felt like calling him something far less appropriate. Instead, he blasted the clown with his repulsers, sending HIM flying. Except the Joker didn't have any way to right himself, and crashed through a wall.

"He's not so tough," Tony said, flying over to the wreckage. Looking around he asked, "Where'd he go?"  
"Right here!" the clown cried, jumping out from the rubble and grabbing his hand. A massive electrical current went through his armor, short-circuiting everything and making him fall to the ground, unable to move. His faceplate was forced open to reveal Joker above him holding out his hand. "My, Tin Man, you really know how to shake!"As the clown laughed at his own joke, Tony saw on his hand what looked like a child's joy buzzer.  
"Seriously?" Tony grumbled. "A joy buzzer?"

That's a Joker Buzzer to you!" Joker grumbled, mocking Tony's tone. "Now where is that bat?"  
"Right here."  
Joker looked toward the voice, only to be swept off his feet as Batman, swinging on a rope like Tarzan, slammed into him. Joker stood up, glared at Batman, and leaped towards him. The two began fighting, Joker throwing playing cards sharp enough to slice through stone and Batman using everything from smoke bombs to cryo grenades. Unfortunately the two were too evenly matched, and neither could get the upper hand.  
Suddenly, Tony's armor came back online, all of his systems rebooting. 'Time to tip the scales.' he thought. Tony leaped up and blasted the ridiculous clown across the room, then blasted himself over there and slugged him across the face, just as he was getting up. The Joker was out cold.

Bruce went over to the Joker and tied him up, leaving a signal for the cops to find him. But just as he was about to leave, Tony stopped him once again.  
"Look, I just helped you out here," Tony said. "I get that you've got that whole 'lone gunslinger' thing going on, but I didn't come here just to smile for the cameras. I'm going to help, whether you want me to or not."

Bruce sighed, knowing he was being unfair but unable to admit it. "Just don't get in my way."

Penguin was rolling in a pile of jewelry in his infamous Iceberg Lounge when they found him. When Batman walked out of the shadows, Penguin jerked up. "Ha!" he shouted, brandishing his umbrella. "I'm ready for you this time, Batman!"  
"But are you ready for me?" Tony queried as he slammed Copplepot through the floor. His only answer was a long groan of pain from far below.

Mr Freeze was somewhat more difficult. Tony tried to ram him, only to be frozen before he could come close. Bruce dodged around Freeze, Freeze attempting to, well, freeze him. As they fought, the two of them seemed to almost be partners in an intricate dance of shadow and ice. That was, of course, until Tony was able to break free of his icy prison and blast Freeze with what he called "the unibeam".

They soon discovered Doctor Kirk Langstrum had re-acquired his Man-Bat serum. This discovery occurred immediately after their battle with Freeze, when Man-Bat snatched Batman from the ground. Tony immediately gave chase, but that bat was FAST! Winding and weaving around chimneys and skyscrapers, Tony soon found himself struggling to keep track of the creature. "Enough is enough!" he growled, ramping up the speed. Dodging around water towers, fire escapes, and rioters, he was able to force Man-Bat above the skyline, where he could really let loose.

'BOOM!' He went supersonic, the sonic boom popping in his ears. Now, Man-Bat was fast, but he was far from supersonic. So, Tony slammed into him at supersonic speed, knocking Batman from his grasp and sending the two of them crashing into a nearby rooftop.  
"Sir, should we not endeavor to aid the Batman?" JARVIS asked. "That fall is enough to easily snap his spinal column."  
"Oh, he'll be fine," Tony assured him. "After all, he's Batman."  
Across from him, Man-Bat struggled to his feet. "Oh no you don't," Tony stated. "JARVIS, divert all excess power to repulsers." The resulting blast sent Tony stumbling backwards, and Man-Bat off the roof. Looking over the edge, he saw not a giant bat, but a scrawny old man.  
"He'll be fine," came a voice from behind, startling him. It was Batman.  
"Do you make a habit of doing that?" Tony asked. He didn't get an answer. "Well, at least we got them all."

We didn't."  
"We didn't?"  
"No," answered Batman. "There is one more. Bane."

Bane. The most dangerous enemy he had faced. Joker may have been the his most devious adversary, but Bane was the deadliest. The first time they fought, Bane had broken his back and taken over his city. It took him three months, massive amounts of physical therapy, and a strength-enhancing exosuit to recover enough to take him down. Bane was Arkham's newest inmate, with only three months in a cell. Three months Bruce was a prisoner in his own body, three months Bane was a prisoner in Arkham. And now he had to face him again. Tony's suit was powerful, but he was too reckless. Even with the exosuit, Bruce had barely been able to defeat Bane using all of his skill and wits. If Tony attempted to overpower Bane, it wouldn't go over well for him.  
As they neared the bank, they found nothing but destruction. In the rest of the city, mobs had started fires and even small explosions, but here it was different. Cars were stuck halfway through walls, a fire hydrant had been destroyed and was spouting out water, and everything not doused by the hydrant was in flames. Nothing had been left untouched by Bane's rampage.  
"How could one man do all this?"  
"Venom," Bruce answered. "Its a form of strength-enhancing drug that Bane developed for himself. As long as he has that drug in his system, he'll be too powerful for even you and your suits to handle."  
"I don't know about that," Tony replied cockily. "The last guy I took on could toss cars around, and I took him down just fine." "You overloaded your Arc Reactor, frying him and nearly killing yourself in the process. I don't see any Arc Reactors around here other than the one on your chest, and I don't think its quite powerful enough to have the same results."  
Tony had nothing to say to that.  
"The only way to defeat Bane is to stop the flow of Venom into his system. So, this is-" Bruce suddenly leaped out of the way as a car landed right where he had been.  
"Batman!" bellowed the deep voice of a man emerging from the bank. "Come for another go?!" Bane was massive, nearly seven feet tall and with muscles that looked like they could give the green rage monster that S.H.I.E.L.D. was tracking a run for his money. A black an white luchador mask covered his face, with the rest of his body, with the exception of his Venom-Enhanced arms, covered in black combat gear. A large machine was attached to his back, with tubes pumping of greenish liquid from the pack into various parts of his body. "What's this I'm hearing, Batman?" he roared. "I hear you've got the Tin Man as for an amigo these days!"  
"Everyone keeps making that joke," Tony muttered.  
"Do not worry Tin Man," Bane said, his voice getting dangerously low. "I think I can spare some fight for you until after I break the Bat." With that, he turned to Bruce, strides purposeful.  
"Not a chance, amigo," growled Tony as he launched himself at Bane.  
"Stark, no!" shouted Bruce, realising Bane's ploy. Bane spun around, grabbing Tony's titanium-encased head with his massive paw and smashing him into the nearest wall.  
"I thought I told you to wait, little muchacho." He lifted Tony by the head again, smashed it into the hood of a nearby car repeatedly until it broke all the way through, then tossed him into one of the burning buildings. Bruce let loose several batarangs, intending to slice through the tubes pumping Venom, but instead they bounced harmlessly off.  
"Do you like the new equipment Bat?" Bane asked, chuckling. "It won't be so easy to take me down now, will it?"  
"Maybe not, but I like a challenge," quirked Tony, who had climbed out of the building's rubble. The arc reactor in his chest powered up, and Bane was slammed from his feet, feeling the full effects of the unibeam. "He wasn't so hard," Tony gasped.

"We're not done," Bruce said as the wreckage from Bane's landing began to shift.  
"Now, muchacho," Bane said, pointing at Tony, "you will regret doing that."

A massive number of compartments opened up on Tony's armor to reveal an assortment of missles and other weapons. "We'll see about that," Tony remarked, a smirk in his tone. All of his weapons fired at Bane, sending him flying once again. But, to the shock of both heroes, Bane was able to struggle to his feet. He was covered in second and third degree burns, massive amounts of his flesh had been torn out, but the Venom pack was still pumping its poison into his veins. Before their eyes, some of the damage began to repair, though Bane was obviously not in fighting shape at the moment, it didn't look like he'd stay that way for long. As Bruce examined Bane, he saw that Tony's explosions had severely damaged the central system of the Venom pack. It would be simple too... But without the Venom healing him, it didn't seem like Bane could survive. But what other choice was there, other than wait for him to recover enough to kill them both? Bruce waited until it looked like the worst of the damage had healed, then he threw a batarang into a crack in the pack's center.

"Come now, muchachos..." Bane said as his pack exploded.  
"So, that's it then?" Tony asked as they stood above Bane's shrinking form.  
"No, its not." Bruce answered. "The Wrath is still out there, and he couldn't have started the breakout on his own. There's one more place we have to go."  
"Let me guess..."  
"Arkham."

Next: Batman and Iron Man take on the Wrath and Scarecrow, and are forced to face their fears.


End file.
